


The Nation's Star-Boy

by TheNatureKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Kim Junmyeon, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, M/M, NASA, Scientist Kim Jongdae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/pseuds/TheNatureKing
Summary: Twt ver: Most 28-year-olds don't find themselves at the center of the nation's most controversial scandal... but NASA scientist Jongdae isn't most people. Sure, "Suho" was an alien and the Nation's Star-Boy, who he slept with, but they were in love! What was wrong with love!





	The Nation's Star-Boy

 

> _**~Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star-Boy~** _

Jongdae’s trial with the council was scheduled to begin in thirty minutes, and regardless of how many hours Kyungsoo had spent preparing him —  drilling him with the questions the members were definitely going to ask, over and over — he wasn’t ready.

Kyungsoo, of course, as the "Station’s Oracle” and more importantly, as Jongdae’s longtime friend, was more than aware of the circumstances at hand. Still, he kept his head up and told Jongdae to do the same, even if he felt there was nothing to look forward to anymore. Anybody could see that Jongdae had wrapped himself in a cocoon of despondency, and no amount of Kyungsoo’s coaching would be able to see him emerging from it any time soon.

At any rate, it was not Kyungsoo’s job to doubt or think the worst of Jongdae because the nation had already done plenty of that. It was his job to see that Jongdae made it through this ordeal all in one piece. As long as he was still standing at the end of all of this, Kyungsoo knew that he would be alright in the long run.

“Okay, let’s review one last time, Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo snapped twice, pulling Jongdae out of whatever dejected headspace he had been in.

“You good?”

Jongdae, with deep bags, dark eye circles, and sunken eyes from days without a decent night’s rest, smiled.

“Golden.”

Kyungsoo met Chanyeol’s gaze before returning his attention.

“Remember, they are going to try to get you worked up before asking _that_ question,” Kyungsoo said, studying Jongdae’s body language carefully.

Jongdae had straightened his back, trained his eyes, and swallowed.

”We’ve practiced this one a few times before,” Kyungsoo continued, “but I haven’t gone over it in a while because you didn’t seem completely…”

“Mentally stable,” Chanyeol interjected, ignoring the glare Kyungsoo sent him.

“I was going to say _balanced_ ,” Kyungsoo corrected, “or level-headed, even. Regardless, _you_  shut up.”

Chanyeol flicked his newspaper back stiff and went back to reading.

“Let’s just go,” Jongdae said, voice barely reaching the Station Oracle’s ears.

Kyungsoo hoped his voice would come out louder on the microphone, and wouldn’t sound so… broken.

“Kim Jongdae, age 28. You’ve been an astrobiologist working for NASA’s Bio-Luminary Division for only two years, now? Is that correct?”

Kyungsoo kicked Jongdae’s shin when he bobbed his head. Verbal responses only.

“Yes.”

“That’s quite an achievement for a man of your age. Most scientists spend years on top of years working in other divisions—oftentimes multiple—before they can even think of transferring, and yet, here you are at the age of 28.”

Kyungsoo paused. Jongdae knew his cue.

“With all due respect, is there a question in that?”

Kyungsoo nodded and proceeded. “How long did it take you to make it to the Bio-Luminary Division?”

Jongdae rolled his eyes upward and slightly to the side. He was supposed to pretend as if he had to think about it. For authenticity, Kyungsoo had said.

“Approximately 18 months, I believe.”

“And how did you—”

“For the love of God—” Chanyeol stood and slammed his magazine down abruptly, “—just jump right to it.”

He made his way over to them, resting his arms on Kyungsoo’s chair while he leaned over him. His gaze was more goading than it was intimidating, unlike Kyungsoo’s approach.

“Kim Jongdae, age 28. Human. Why did you engage in unlawful sexual activity with an extraterrestrial asset of the government? Why did you evade arrest of local and federal law enforcement and assist in the obtaining of said extraterrestrial asset? And most importantly, where are you hiding the extraterrestrial lifeform ‘Suho’, nicknamed by you and your colleagues.”

Jongdae reacted exactly how Kyungsoo feared he would. He dropped his head and began fidgeting in his seat. And his breathing had picked up a little, too, he noted.

The Station’s Oracle dropped his shoulders and swore under his breath. Jongdae needed to pull himself together. Somehow. Someway.

Chanyeol scoffed and entangled his hand in his hair, pulling gently. “He’s going to choke out there.”

Kyungsoo swatted him away, but he didn’t contest it. Maybe this one was just out of his hands.

There was a brief knock, and then suddenly, Mark Lee the intern’s head was peaking around the edge of the door.

“It’s almost time,” he squeaked.

The three stared at him without responding.

“Um… well, they just told me to tell you, so… ”

His head reeling from view until he had closed the door behind him, leaving them to their somber reality.

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply and puffed out his chest. He straightened his tie and smiled. “I guess we should go now.”

He waited with Chanyeol by the door while Jongdae slowly collected himself.

“Golden.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, I'll continue it. I just wanted to write a little idea down from a twitter prompt of mine and thought I'd share it! :)


End file.
